Поэзия:Аттестатчики
Вступление Учёба уж к концу клонится, Официально хоть идёт, Но школьник не спешит учиться: Каникул тень его зовёт. А «старшаки»«Старшаки» — ученики старших классов. — другое дело: И ДПА, и ЗНОДПА (Державна Підсумкова Атестація), ЗНО (Зовнішнє Незалежне Оцінювання)— обязательные экзамены в конце 9-го и 11-го класса соответственно. — На них всё разом налетело, Передохнуть им не дано. Как будто бы exams’овExam — экзамен (англ.) мало, Ещё концерты подавать, Готовить вальс для как бы бала, Учителей всех потешать. Выпускники для всех приличий Всей школе действо посвятят. Девятый класс блюдёт обычай — Концерт прощальный для ребят. «Младшак»«Младшаки» — ученики младших классов. директорские пишет — У старшаков учёбы ноль (Об этом попрошу потише — Узнать министрам не позволь). Министр, будь умён, экзамен Сместил бы несколько вперёд, Концерты бы давать заставил Позднее только, в свой черёд. Но, слава Богу, ход учёбы Никто из власти не видал, И ликовали все (ещё бы!); Всех кто-то чем-то занимал. I 260px|thumb|right Eleventh formОдиннадцатый класс (англ.) сюжет составил Уж для концерта своего: Там сочинил, а там без правил Из Интернета взял чего. Одна загвоздка — нет актёров: Лишь в классе пятеро сидят. Лишь им не надо уговоров, Так перечислим тех ребят. Надежда, Боря — медалисты, Всегда готовы ко всему. Им говорят: «Машины, чисто — Как всё успеют? Не пойму!» Денис и Саня — не Платоны, Но сверхответственный народ. Ещё Алёша — знаний тонны Имел когда-то, не в сей год. Лицом ко классу восседала Классрук-учитель (звать В.В.) — Уж ситуация достала! Эх, дать бы всем по голове! Ну где народ, скажите, люди! Что толку с вас-то пятерых? Бессмысленно мечтать о чуде; Я отрекусь долгов своих! Готовьте сами, коль хотите… — Э, нет, сыграем впятером! Нас руководства не лишите; В чужие роли мы войдём! — Возможно, так и будет, лишь… — И не смогла договорить: Двери́ скрип вдруг нарушил тишь — Изволил кто-то отворить. Се Александра в класс ворвалась И, задыхаясь, говорит: — Я мчалась, опоздала малость, Спешила, словно на магнит! — Ты б на экзамен так спешила! От вас таких стоят дела! — Но я бежала, как горилла! — Сказать без фальши не смогла. Учитель поутих немного, Деля всё впрямь на шестерых, Но снова скрип дверей. Как строго Глядит В.В. на вставших в них! — А, Даниилы, Виктор, Владик! Ух, вы получите сейчас! Выпускники ж, не детский садик! Балбесы все! Ох, уж я вас!.. Что дальше, приводить не стоит, Скажу лишь: ноша нелегка, Коль отчитать тебя изволит Родного teacherУчитель (англ.) языка! Урока два тянулись нудно: Предмет дочитан, нету дел, Но все собрались — вот так чудно — Трудиться каждый восхотел. Недели две до выступленья — Из трёх один не помнит слов. Импровизация — спасенье, Но всяк в ней пошутить готов. Допустим, военруку сцена, Где нужно револьвер достать. Но разве простенькая тема Весёлым старшакам под стать? Едва учитель отвернулся, Весь тут же класс собрался в круг, Один пистон в «Наган» впихнулся, И в руки «ствол» пошёл из рук. С шести учёных пять глаголют: «"Рулетка" вовсе не вредна», Один же не учёный боле, Его никак достать со дна. Но коль пистоны вместо пули, Наука смолвит чепуху. «Щёлк-щёлк» — все будто в карауле, «Бабах!» — и каждый уж в смеху. Дымок струится, запах серы, Нервов натянута струна. Вот бы такие револьверы Шли в ход, когда идёт война!.. Но завуч вдруг игру заметил, И не совсем проникнул в суть. Умней не выдумали дети, Чем пригласить его примкнуть! II А завучка, сказать бы надо, Девятого была классрук. То не одиннадцтый, не стадо: Не отбивался он от рук. В ладу девятиклашки, дружно Концерт готовили-то свой; Им и приказывать не нужно: Не дала дисциплина сбой. Сюжет хранился в тайне строгой — Пришибли б, кто бы разболтал, И оттого уроков много Снутри закрыт концертный зал. Но чтобы лучше вжиться в роли, Героев надо быт познать. Для этой цели-то по школе Шпионов стали рассылать. Девятый класс — замок на двери: Там совещание идёт. — К друзьям прокрасться кто б хотели? — Е.С., классрук их, так речёт. И с первых парт Эрнест, Никита Привстали — делу помогать. — Пойдём. Всё будет шито-крыто! Разведка — наше. Дай-ка пять! — А ты стратегию составил? Ввалиться просто в класс нельзя! — В шпионских лучшем стиле правил! Уж не раскусят нас друзья! Решив, помчались в коридор, Друг друга будто погоняя, К выпускникам ворвались в door. Там ситуация такая: Народ в столовую ушёл — Борис творит же в классе. Желудку пища — хорошо, Но для ума — прекрасней. Сидит Боряныч, рифму клеит, Влетают двое тут. Ну кто же не оторопеет, Без стука коль войдут? Едва приветствия все да́ны, Эрнест такое учудил: Достал баллончик из кармана, Никиту не предупредил. Борис глядит с недоуменьем, Второго первый как опрыскал, Никита же в сие мгновенье Ругательств сотню смолвил быстро. Хоть бурно действо совершалось, «Шпионы» всё поподмечали, Не упустили даже малость, Там распрощались и умчали. — Доклад готов! Их класс играет Всё время в «Мафию» — вот так! На парте карты оставляют; Вестимо, в моде и «Дурак». — Ещё у них наборчик спрятан С «Блэк-джеком», шахматами в нём. Короче, так сужу, ребята, Их класс — сплошной игорный дом! — Игорный дом? Учтём. Одначе, Придётся подгонять сюжет. Да, и наборчик этот, значит, Доставить бы в наш кабинет. — Да, ну! То ж палево какое! Его так просто не стащить. Все карты вскроются, и с воем Набор вернуть придут просить! С Е.С. тянулись споры долго, Вопрос с набором всё ж подвис: Считали дети первым долгом Готовить песни, чтоб «На бис!» III 260px|thumb|right Меж тем одиннадцатый класс Все репетиции прервал: Учиться вальсу пробил час — Спустился весь народ в спортзал. Учитель музыки, О.Л., Детей давно там поджидала. Никто плясать и не умел. — Я вот что смолвлю для начала: Составьте пары. Пусть вы — брёвна, Никто от танцев не уйдёт. С моею муштрой спляшет ровно Хоть поросёнок, хоть койот! Пошли по двое — глядь: девчонок И не хватает пацанам. — Пусть Лёха сам. — Ах ты, чертёнок! В девятый марш, и Дашу к нам! Вот пары все. — Шаги разучим. Айда за мною: раз, два, три… Ты что, медведь в лесу дремучем? Не топай пяткой! Вот, смотри! Уж ходят полчаса на месте (И в смысле образном, й в прямом). Сплясать, конечно, — дело чести, Но вы связались со слоном! Вот, наконец, пошли движенья Чуть посложнее, чем шаги… Когда партнёр — не загляденье, Остаться можно без ноги! Набрала сложность обороты. Глаголет Витя: — Что сказать? Коль так нужны сии хлопоты, Уж проще школу не кончать! Слова как будто подтверждая, Уж каждый третий ошибался. — Где трудность, не пойми какая? Чего вам вальс ещё не дался? Ну что уж проще — повторить? Я показала всё наглядно, Вы ж, — крутит у виска, — фить-фить, Как дурни… Будь оно неладно! — Вы распишите все шажонки, Всё по порядку, на раз-два: Гуманитарии — девчонки, У мужиков рацсклад ума! Насилу написавши схему, О.Л. осталася довольна: С инструкцией врубились в тему Мальчишки, заплясавши вольно. IV День ото дня шли подготовки, Неспешно времечко текло, Но кроме действ ещё уловки: И ДПА, и ЗНО. И, от концертов отрываясь, Выпускники брели зубрить, В учебник с яростью вгрызаясь, Пыталися понять чё-нить. Та ДПА в классе девятом Как будто в рабство всех вогнала: Уж сон презревши, все ребята Схватить мечтали больше баллов. Фактически, все обсужденья Сводилися у них в одно: Где нужен тренинг, где зубренье, Чтоб было всё сие сдано. Совсем тогда другое дело Уж обстояло с ЗНО: Весьма приня́то было смело, Плевать всем было на него. Казалось бы, провал exam'а В последний год недопустим, Но пессимистом быть — не тема, И все подумали: «Шут с ним!». И вправду, если сдать паршиво, ВУЗ распрощается с тобой, Но, если и отбросить диво, То в ПТУ пройдёт любой. Одно, пожалуй, что пугает, И то лишь только мужиков — Что их вояки поджидают, Но взял отсрочку — будь таков. Защита выучена с толком, Не поступаешь — ход конём: Чтоб не забрали, можно только Творить потомство день за днём! Хотя, конечно, кто отличник, Тот сразу делал много дел: Учил, писал, играл прилично — Так даже б Цезарь не сумел. Смешались в кучу книги, люди, Их роли, знания и шутки. Успех — все верят — точно будет, Коль поработать хоть минутку. V 260px|thumb|right В десятый раз прервав учёбу, Влад всех сзывает на совет: — С концертом всё пучком? — Ещё бы! — А для классрука дара нет! — Вот это лажа! Упустили! — Что будем делать, господа? — Стихи б ей, может, посвятили? — Нет, надо так, чтоб на года. Писать под окнами не будем: Уже так делали до нас… — Мыслишка есть крутая, люди, — Плакат размером с целый класс! Замутим фотку, текст короткий, Да и повесим на фасад. Вот то подарок будет чёткий! — Ох, уж и выдумал ты, Влад! — Добро? По сотке с вас, камрадыКамрад — товарищ (от франц. camarade). — Так молвил, и достал блокнот. — Мы и по двести будем рады, Но как повесить сей улёт? — Спецоперацию наладим, В ночь пред концертом замучу. Не забывайте: с вами Владик — Любой проект нам по плечу! Вот так решили это дело И ощутили сил прилив. Но и двух дней не пролетело, Как вновь произошёл созыв. — Я перетёр с типа́ми чутку, Они нам сделают любэ. Ща демократии минутка: Плакат во цвете иль ч/б? — Конечно, цвет! Ведь ясно, вроде: Мы ж не на похорон идём! — Но чёрно-белый нынче в моде! Его для крутости возьмём! — Хоть то и стиль, не для училки: Оно так выглядит на глаз, Что не раскрашена картинка, Поскольку жаба душит нас! — Ну, хорошо, согласен с вами (Пусть не совсем, но так и быть). Уж вскоре сей сюрприз доставим, Да и пойдём его монтить! VI Казалось бы, всё в шоколаде, Но слишком много «может быть»: Ответственность — как в детском саде, Да и техчасть нельзя забыть. На сцене чтоб сказали складно, Компьютер чтобы не сломался, Не вышло с вальсом чтоб неладно, С плакатом план чтобы удался, Экзамен чтоб не завалить, Чтоб в сборе все, кто в деле, — Сии вопросы разрулить Под силу только вере. Вот воскресение настало — Последнее пред выступленьем. И нужно ж совершенно мало, Чтоб weekНеделя (англ.) начался с наслажденьем! В воскресно утро глупо спать, Коль служба в храме Бога. Одно лишь слово — благодать — Хлопот нет, счастья много. Увы, не всякий представляет, Какая в этом радость. Кто службы с верой посещает, Тому ничто не в тягость. Хоть верных не так много: Один иль два от класса, Чрез них пройдёт дорога, По коей двинут массы. Уж с час идёт богослуженье — Чтоб описать, слов нет: Послушай только песнопенья, Взгляни на свечек свет! Бог рядом, слышит все прошенья — Сие яснее звона. Для дел просить благословенья Пришли Борис, Иона. Когда окончилася служба, Священник вышел в двор — Ребята из двух классов дружно К нему свой обратили взор. — Благословите нас, отец, Концерты в школе дать, Учений дабы всех конец Прекрасно увенчать. — Бог в помощь вам, о, прихожане, Благословение я дам. Как хорошо, что вы во храме, Так пусть по вере будет вам. VII 260px|thumb|right Звонок последний в паре дней, И пашут все усердно: Ни часу пропустить не смей, Сработать чтобы верно. Уже уроков нету толком, Не будет знаний боле. Балбесы, что не сдали, только С тетрадкой мчат по школе. Но к танцам возвратимся, Ведь вальс в самом разгаре. — Во двор, ребята, мчимся! Чтоб были все в ударе! Музон играет, в парах дети, И вот начало пляски. Не так просты занятья эти — На всех серьёза маски. Девчонки как-то рефлексально Вняли сию науку, Мальчишки же — рационально, Всё мысля через муку. Партнёрши как-то так, Прелёгко пляшут чудно — Партнёры каждый шаг Обдумывают нудно. Но чтоб дела шли ровно, Нелишне взвеселиться. Глядь: на балконе дома Хозяйка копошится. И громко тут воскликнул Даник: — На красный посмотри халат! — Эгей, у вас шикарный банник! — Поддакнул тут же Влад. И вот уже десятки глаз, Смеясь, уставились туда. Хозяйка засмущалась враз. — То ж комплимент! Куда? Такого пристального взгляда Халат ни разу не видал. Хозяйка скрыться была рада, Хоть класс её и восхвалял. — Прикид! Вот мне б таким разжиться! — Явися в нём на выпускной! — А вы сумели отличиться! У нас терь будет зритель свой! Уж шарм исчез со глаз долой — Плясать бы дальше надо, Но образ вдруг возник другой, И снова ржут камрады. — Эй, посмотрите на дом слева: Халат там рыжий пролетел! — Он вам идёт! Прекрасно, эва! Я тоже бы такой надел! Но человек в халате чу́дном Лишь только глянул удивлённо. Да, жить у школы будет трудно, Коль ты детьми не закалённый! Но, невзирая на потехи, Поставлен вышел вальс на раз, Почти исчезли уж огрехи. — Однако вы́гоняли нас! Не знаю, на кой вальс мне нужен: На диско с него толку ноль… — Зато с искусством станешь дружен, В высоком танце — как король! VIII 260px|thumb|right Прошли дни школьные невидно, И завтра уж концерту быть. Немного даже и обидно: Все в ритм стали лишь входить! Едва стемнело-свечерело, Под руководством Влада Отправился народ на дело: Повесить «баннер» надо. Вахтёр поставлен был в известность О том, что думали творить, И положился он на честность (Хотя могли бы подкупить). Хоть это делалось легально, Народ ся вёл, как в фильме: Хотели всё заснять нормально, Смотреться чтобы стильно. По коридору крались, словно Сбирались сейф взломать, Во двор вошли и встали ровно, Фасад начавши изучать. — Гляди, Витёк: недурно место — Прицепим вот под то окно. — Согласен. Но боюсь я, честно, Не вышло кабы то смешно. Прикинь: внизу стоит учитель, А сверху будто бы ковёр. Тут кто-то выкрикнет: «Смотрите!» — И засмеётся целый двор. — Да ты расслабься: вздор полнейший! Рулон с плакатом — ерунда. Не заприметят, коль, конечно, Сам не укажешь ты туда! — Идём. — Постойте, вы, минутку! На камеру сниму я трюк. — Так догоняй нас! Ну-тка, ну-тка… Да, будет нужно много рук. И в школы здание вернулись, Взобрались на второй этаж, Чрез подоконники нагнулись, Пустив в ход свой проделок стаж. — Не изолентой ли прикрепим? Предмет всему сей голова: Любой механик будет happy, Коль дать ему моток иль два! — На безысходность было б круто, Но проволку сейчас возьмём. Пихай в рулон. Так… Ну-ка, ну-ка… Эгей, держите там вдвоём! Плакат на славу был повешен: Лишь только распустить «хвосты», И тут нежданчик неизбежен, Он развернётся с высоты. Однако в тот же час во зданье Явился и девятый класс. Набор игральный взять заданье, Се лучше провернуть сейчас. Идут они по коридору, Запасши дубликат ключей, У кабинета были скоро, А уж внутри ещё скорей. Эрнест, Иона и Никита Приня́лись лазать по шкафам, А Даша, как охрана-свита, На «шухер» подошла к дверям. Уже наборчик был похищен, Когда забили вдруг тревогу: Послышались внизу шажищи И голосов весёлых много. — Да то одиннадцатый, люди! Сейчас мы спалимся, беда! — Спокойно! Ничего не будет, Коль не зайдут они сюда. Но выпускной люд почему-то Желал явиться в свой удел: Почуяли подвох как будто, Иль скинуть кто-то что хотел. И довелось в срочном порядке Всё так, как было, возвернуть. Бессмысленно играть уж в прятки, Чтоб чрез мгновение продуть. — О, одношкольники, привет! Какою здесь судьбой? — Концерт готовим, но — секрет! А вы? — Готовим свой. — Ну, хорошо. Не помешаем, Лишь только забежим в свой класс. — А… мы и так уж убегаем… Уже, глядите, поздний час! Итак, попытку проваливши, Ушёл девятый по домам, Однако, вовсе не унывши: — В концерта день всё дастся нам! IX 260px|thumb|right Уж в школе все с утра пораньше, Стоит линейка там и тут. Идёт директор. Что же дальше? Толкнёт он речь, все это ждут. — Так, господа, прошу вниманья! Прошёл ещё учебный год, И суть всего сего собранья — Чтоб подвести итог. Так вот: Вы потрудились на отлично, И се достойно похвалы Вручу я грамоты счас лично Тем, кто работал, как волы. Олимпиады и не только Дались вам чудно, господа, И награждений нынче столько, Как не бывало уж года. И началися поздравленья Учеников, учителей. — Сдаётся, всё. Я, с позволенья, Свой прекращу поток речей. Уж солнышко поддало жару — Нам предстоит ещё немало: Прочтут детишки стихов пару, Ну а затем бывать и балу! Вот первоклассников отряд Стал поздравлять выпускников, И улыбались все подряд От их немалоценных слов. Затем воздушные шары, Блюдя обычай, отпустили, И сразу взоры детворы Они надолго прилепили. Но раздали́ся вальса звуки, И расступается народ. Выпускники взялись за руки — Теперь настал и их черёд! Кружа́тся пары, как учили; О.Л. насуплена стоит, Все в изумлении застыли, Она ж за промахом следит. Ошибок было не так много, Их не заметили почти, И хоть глядела teacher строго, Хотела вместе крест нести. Но что уж там недоработки — Попробуй-ка спляши вот так! — Шедевр-танец! — Шаг их чёткий. — А как танцорам йдёт пиджак! — Гляди на платья! — Ах, движенья!.. Их можно и на сцену, право! — Здесь сложность — умопомраченье. — Перфектно, дети! Браво, браво! Уже последние моменты: Шаг, «лодка», змейка»… Всё, финал! Со всех сторон — аплодисменты. Непревзойдённый, супер бал! Танцоры аж побагровели От столь усердного труда. — Народ! Ещё бы шоу хотели? Мы ждём вас в актовом тогда! Последний вскоре дан звонок, И гимн, как надо, был пропет, И мчатся все — не на урок, Но созерцать большой концерт. Пока захлопнуты кулисы, Актёры носят всяк предмет, Ну а тем временем актрисы Себе наводят марафет. Вот распахнулись занавески, И уж ведущие стоят. Как из-под кисти выйдут фрески, Так юмор мчит из уст ребят. — Ну, математику прославим! — Кто в ней силён, а, господа? Со сцены смело так заявим: Лентяй — котангенс пи на два! — Вы информатику учи́те! — Друг, обучи меня компу. — Вот это — мышь… — Где?! Покажите! — Да вот она. — Ух, зашибу! — Бабло получить я хочу на ТВ, А экономика — ужас и страх. — Ты и подвоха не у́зришь нигде, Срубив миллион в белорусских рублях! — Своей истории не знают — Её те будут повторять. — А кто её чресчур копают, Рехнутся могут как пить дать! Но пересказывать всё действо, Пожалуй, будет слишком круто. Тем более, и запись есть-то — Посмотрит, кто найдёт минуту. Как завершилось выступленье, Никто не думал уходить. — Концерт — ну просто загляденье! Ещё хотим! — Ещё чё-нить! — Ну, уж, увы, конец, камрады. Ведь надо нам же отдохнуть! Но лучше всяческой награды, Что вы признали: действо — круть! И все по классам разбрелися; Девятый вшёл к выпускникам: — Народ! В вс. сюда явися: Мы подготовим сюрприз вам! X 260px|thumb|right Опять настало воскресенье, И вновь храм Божий ждёт. Каким б ни было устремленье, Без Бога не произойдёт. Свершится нынче вправду много: Медали, аттестат дадут; Концерт, гулянка выпускного… В поддержку — вера тут как тут. Иона молится усердно, Чтоб труд их даром не пропал. Чтоб выпускной без инцидентов, Борис го Господу воззвал. Пришёл и Алексей в храм тоже — Про что молится своё. Неважно, что и чем тревожит, Но слава Господу за всё! А во второй уж половине дня Выпускники в школу явились. Работ в сей год — как у коня, Но лишь для них теперь трудились. Войдя в зал, дети, по привычке, Уселись где-то позади. — Нет-нет: вам лучшие местечки — Эй, выпускник, вперёд иди! Директор вот стоит на сцене, Учитель первый и классрук, И стали вспоминать пред всеми, Чем класс понравился им. Вдруг В.В. едва не рассмеялась: — Когда классруком стала я, Мне заявление попалось, Что помню, как сейчас, друзья. Лишь пятый класс, а что читаю! «Прошу Вас обратить вниманье На госпожу, что отвлекает Меня от знаний добыванья Своим напрасным монологом» — Понятно сразу: люд серьёзный; Я аж поражена немного. И выросли из них всех звёзды! — Да, класс во правду сей отменный — Как первый teacher знаю это. По жизни шли чтоб безпроблемно, Я дам вам несколько советов: Читайте книги, как и раньше — В них мудрость собрана веков, Дружите меж собою дальше, Ведь старый друг ценён — нет слов. Родителей любите больше всех на свете — Для них ведь вы превыше всех. Напутствия просты, банальны, дети, Им следуйте — придёт успех. Теперь директор взял уж слово: — Пора раздать всем аттестаты (Увы, с отличьем не готовы, Но дать медали будем рады). Пока всё это совершалось, Девятый подскочил вдруг с места: — Набор не взяли! Вот так жалость! — Бери уже: вся школа здесь-то — Свершим «аренду» без проблем! — Но тут Е.С. к ним подошла: — Не надо мчать, спокойно всем: Ваш реквизит возьму сама. Вот так нежданно разрешили Две weeks висевшую проблему. Когда врученье завершили, Взошёл девятый класс на сцену. Неважно, кто кого играли, Что были за слова в куплетах, Но превосходно подобрали И роли, и оплот сюжета. — Коль в классе провести раскопки, Лас-Вегас курит в стороне! Глядите: в этой вот коробке Быт виден явно, как в окне! Едва узрели свой набор-то, Выпускники открыли рот: Возник вдруг, как из телепорта, И уж пред ними — вот так вот! — Наверно, посреди урока Из вас уж каждый был «убит»: Учителя́ смотрели строго, Как класс за «Мафией» сидит! — Летели часто обвиненья: «Я комиссар, а это дон!». Но к игрокам терь, с позволенья: Расскажем, кто и в чём силён! Узрев себя со стороны, Смеются все и каждый: Гиперболы весьма сильны, И юмор очень важный. Премного любопытных взглядов — Их приковал к себе экран: Там фотографии камрадов, Чумные, просто как уран! Что примечательно, часть фоток Выпускники сами создали: Кромь фотошопных наработок, Всё просто с соцсети скачали. Да уж, доверься Интернету — И о тебе узнают все: Защиты-то надёжной нету — «Всплывёт», не угадаешь где. Уж никого не обделили, И все довольны, как слоны. — Концерт вы классно замутили! Спасибо вам всем, друганы! — Красава! Угадал я тут же, Что ты изобразишь меня. — Ну, знаешь, ты сыграл бы лучше. — Э, вздор! Да как ж играть себя? XI 260px|thumb|right Концерт пречудно завершился, Но следом сразу выпускной. Учитель всяк туда явился, Выпускники и люд родной. Довольно долго обсуждали, Где выпускной сооружать. Ни центр, пригородны дали Не satisfiedУдовлетворяла (англ.) всех гостьев-знать. В конце концов, пришло решенье: Поближе к школе — лучший ход (Хотя тут было исключенье, Ведь чебуречная — пролёт). Сперва пофоткались немножко (Не зря фотограф ведь оплачен!), Но призывают детей к ложке: Народ уж голодом охвачен. Как будто креатива мало, Нанять решили тамаду — Своим та действом всех достала, Не дав сперва принять еду. Но коль уж отвалили «бабки», Придётся недочёт стерпеть. Вот предречения из шапки Всех заставляют посмотреть. Но вот закончилась программа, И тамада ушла домой, А люд, что не вкусил ни грамма, Стал просто жрать, как волк лесной. Считают некие людишки: Без выпивки гулянья ноль, Но, коль подумать, это слишком, Когда вино и есть вся соль. Недурно было б достиженье — Пройти сей день без алкоголя. Такое твёрдое решенье Приняла Саша, принял Боря. Отличницы творят понты: В шампанское медаль суют. — Эгей, Боряныч, с нами ты? — Не пью, да и медаль не тут. С десяток лет, как конь, трудился За позолоченный металл. Я на гуляние явился — Зачем медаль тащить бы стал? Меж тем начало дискотеки — Ди-джей включил хороший трек, И, попротёрши сонны веки, Уж пляшет каждый человек. Ты можешь и не быть танцором — Плясать на диско вправе вольно: Что мастер посчитал бы вздором, Здесь это кажется достойно. Но чудное наиболе дело — Танцуют как учителя. Сего лишь ради можно смело Прийти на выпускной друзья! Уж в неформальной обстановке Учителя — прекрасный люд (И в школе тоже, но — уловка: Коль ты лентяй, тебе капут). Полночи уж идёт гулянье: Танцполе, пир, природа, зал — То фееричное сказанье, Какое мало кто слыхал. Конечно, было и такое, Что недостойно быть воспето, Но, в целом, вечеринка стоит Затрат. Вот то начало лета! Пора прощаться — уж рассвет — И путь искать к своим домам. Забыть сей день уж шансов нет, И память не стереть годам! XII 260px|thumb|right В гулянки ночь выпускников Девятиклассники не спали: Велик экзамен — нет аж слов, Так материал все повторяли. Хотя уже настало лето, Зубренья столько же, как в школе. «Моя, похоже, песня спета!» — Сей афоризм припишем Толе. Уж ДПА под носом. «Скверно!» — Так мыслят все и каждый. Кто не волнуется, тот, верно, Иль сверхфлегматик, иль отважный. Настал экзамена денёк, И в школе все с утра пораньше. — Удачу кто-то бы привлёк, Комиссию — сослал подальше! — Ну, teachers, вроде бы, хотели С последним пунктом подсобить, Но подстраховка, в самом деле, Нелишня. Что же замутить? — Имею — но всем тихо — план: Коль все со мной без исключенья, Экзаменатор схватит бан — Для нас не станет устрашенья. — Давай, Эрнест, толкай идею, А вы все слушайте, народ. — Такое предложить я смею: Давайте… — Стоп, классрук идёт!.. Ребята всё ж договорились, Но вот их загоняют в класс. — Ох, сколько teacher’ов явились! И все так пялятся на нас! — На ДПА вас всех встречаем! Для вас — ответственный момент… — Да-да, конечно, знаем-знаем; Торжественных не вижу лент! — …Сейчас объявят из экрана, Какие вам писать варианты. — Чего там медлят? Разве рано? — Коль первый иль второй — charmanteПрекрасно (франц.)! — Теперь мы раздадим вам ручки, Писали все чтоб сходно. — Что за бессмысленные штучки? Своей писать удобно! Однако, взяли лишь коробку, Где это сберегалось, Глядеть вовнутрь стали робко: Куда же всё девалось?! Ну а разгадка тут простая: Коробка здесь уж долго, И ручку взять, не покупая, Считал любой священным долгом. — Добро, пишите, чем угодно (Не пальцем, не карандашом). От комиссара вы свободны, Но может он прийти потом. — И про подглядывать забудьте: Списать не выйдет никому. — Ага, конечно, слово вот-те! — Кто там бубнит, я не пойму?! — Да это, очевидно, Толик: Ему смешны те заявленья; Обшарьте хоть его, хоть столик, А не найдёте обвиненья! (Он мастер: материал припрятан И в башмаках, и в туалете, И под окном, рекут ребята, В горшке с цветком и прям в паркете!) Но время тикает неспешно, И варят головы ребят Про то, как написать успешно, Про корень, статистичный ряд. Ну а директор между тем Пошёл на вход «ловить» гостей: Экзаменатор страшен всем, Так перехватим поскорей! Учитель заинтересован, Чтоб ДПА нормально сдали, А лишний страх пусть будет сломан — Порядок уж поддержат сами. — Эй, Толик, ты чего разулся? Списать, неужто, восхотел?! — Да камень вредный подвернулся; Мне до шпаргалок нету дел! — Эрнест, почто глядишь в окно? Сорока, думаешь, поможет? — Ага, вот если б! Как смешно. Се на раздумья не похоже? — Никита, не скачи на стуле! Ты не на велике, понятно? — Однако вы и сказанули! Но ноги затекли изрядно. — Эй, Даша, подсказать не думай — Балбеса лучше подлови! — Совет мой куплен крупной суммой — Есть сделка сделкой. Се ля виТакова жизнь (от франц. c'est la vie).! Вот распахнулись школы двери — Из районо заходит челСокращение от «человек».. Его встречает сразу дерик, Чтоб тот пугать детей не смел. — Здесь пишут ДПА? — Возможно, Но раз вы тут, вас приглашаю Пройтись экскурсией немножко, Затем и выпить с нами чаю… — Нет-нет, смотреть изволю лишь, Как пишут школьники экзамен. — На ДПА такая тишь, Что шум шагов там будет странен. Коль не хотите нам обиды, Пройдите всё-таки за стол, Да созерцайте школы виды: Мой труд бесследно не прошёл. И, спасовав пред обаяньем, Уж гость в специальном кабинете — Занялся чревонабиваньем: Халявы мало ведь на свете. Меж тем решенье йдёт усердно, И лист под ручкою шуршит, А Толик мнёт рукав — наверно, Там калькулятор был зашит. Exam достиг уж апогея, Как тут директор входит снова. Все смотрят на него, робея: — Идёт комиссия. Готовы? — Как пионер — готов всегда! Ребята, не забыли план? — Не надо, может? — Да айда! Кто слов не скажет — не пацан! Шагов уж шорох слышен близко, Вот гость, вестимо, у двери. Ребята все пригнулись низко, Чтоб, как пружина, встать смогли. Экзаменатор вошёл в двери, Но разом потерял дар речи, Как на него все посмотрели… — Ты кто такой?! Давай, до встречи! Висело семь секунд затишье, И бегали десятки глаз. — Ой, извините, я здесь лишний? Простите, видно, спутал класс… — И отступил он за порог. Иона встал, дверь затворил: — Так каждый ошибиться мог… Продолжим не жалеть чернил! Exam спокойно дописали, Перенесли ответы в blank’иBlank — бланк (англ.). В данном случае произносится в американском варианте — блэнк., Но время вышло — труд свой сдали И в классе стали ждать оценки. — Ну, что? Кто знал всё без ошибки? А кто беспалевно списал? — С вариантом зафортило шибкоОчень повезло — Недурный ожидаю балл. — Мой план сработал безотказно: Списал вариант свой на ура. — А мой успех в заданьях разный. — А формул там была гора! Болтали час иль два примерно, Но вот проверены работы. Труд teacher’ов тут был размерный — Они пахали, словно боты. — Ну, что ж, ребята, молодцы: Дурных оценок почти нет. Гордятся вами пусть отцы, Ведь то — победа из побед! Однако, кажется, средь вас Отличник новый появился. Весь год ленился, а тут — раз! Во всей красе своей раскрылся. — Так кто же этот мега-гений? Сломать кто смог стереотип? Кто от бездельных устремлений Сумел отречься, когда влип? — Боюсь, хватая часто двойки, Он не обдался знаний светом. На ДПА он хитрый, бойкий, Да только толку? Толик это! Двенадцать баллов! — Вот умора! — Но я не списывал, народ! — Не слышал в жизни круче вздора! — Со шпорой, думал, трюк пройдёт? — Ты и следы не заметал, Списав, в воде не скрыл концы, Так получи свой честный балл! А остальные — молодцы! XIII 260px|thumb|right На той же самой на неделе Выпускникам — последний бой: Два ЗНО уж пролетели, Но вот и третье пред тобой. Предметов много было в списке: Физ-био-химо-всё-подряд, Но большинство взяло английский: Работы все его хотят. Писать идти в другую школу — Полкласса сослано далече, И тот заране, кто не олух, Решил разведать место встречи. Но одного решенья мало: Хоть весь район тот обойди, Яснее место бы не стало — И бункер проще-то найти! В exam’ный день все встали рано. Пришлось Борису взять такси, И всё сначала шло по плану… Сначала: «пробке» тут «мерси». Запас по времени разумный — Стоят авто, как истуканы: Запарковался кто-то дурно, Иль за рулями есть бараны? Как бы то ни было, «тянучка», А опоздать нельзя. Тик-так! До школы не подашь тут ручкой, Но и не едется никак. Не зря учили физкультуре — Машину бросил — и бегом! А не поспеешь — бывать буре, Плевать, владеешь ль языком! Минуты пролетают быстро — А ну, попробуй их догнать! Сейчас бы с закисью каниструЗакись азота используется для резкого подъёма мощности двигателя. Да вертолёт сюда подать. Да, не успеть никак почти, Но не пропал ведь целый год! Быть может, дверь с ноги снести? Или со справкой ход пройдёт? А, впрочем, «пробка» позади — Не шевелилась ни минуты. — Попутка, эй, сюда иди! Не объезжайте! Фу ты, ну ты! — Остановился бусик всё же, И из него глядит братва: — Чувак, хотел чего, похоже? — И враз — волшебные слова: Почти профукал ЗНО! — Ого! Что ж медлил, как осёл? — Я рано вышел на него, Но приключился форс-мажор! — Тогда немедленно подбросим. Залазь давай. Водила, газ! Мы благодарности не просим, Ведь ЗНО трясло и нас. Коль на компе играли в гонки, Поймёте, что же дальше было: Мотора гул раздался громкий, И скорость набирает силу. И по обочине, по встречке Так мчится бус, аки дракон. Раз опоздать — что прыгнуть в печку, Придётся нарушать закон. Да, перегрузки, ускоренья, Что космонавтам дают фору! И вот, в последнее мгновенье, Борис таки заходит в школу. — Где документы? — Take them all And let me be where I be shouldВозьмите их все и дайте мне быть, где быть мне следует.. — Экий английский балабол! Такие чудно посдают! В аудитории расселись, И всем инструкции читают. — Сто раз уж слышал эту прелесть; Пакет пускай уж открывают. — Пакет откроет с парты третьей… — Hey, he is absent, what to do?Эй, он отсутствует, что делать? — С четвёртой? — Тоже нет, заметьте. — Так с пятой! — Yes, уже иду! Пакет осмотрен — нет подвоха, И розданы тетради, бланки. — Как пропечатано? — Неплохо. — Let’s work, not waste time like a monkey!Давайте работать, не профукивать время, как обезьяна! — Чего в задании хотите? А, present simpleОдно из времён в английском языке — настоящее простое.! Это в кайф. Как говорила наш учитель: Его учить хоть целый lifeЖизнь.! Не всё, однако, просто далось, И кто-то даже скорчил рожи. Алёшу аж взяла усталость (И он писал английский тоже). Картёжный опыт-многолетка, Возможно, и поднял удачу. Не знаешь — просто тыкай в клетку, И шанс решить есть тест-задачу. А вот списать здесь невозможно (Хотя есть всё же мастера): Не привлекать вниманье сложно, Так что не стоит свеч игра. А кто сумел — хвала ему, Но что тем делать в универе? Таких ВУЗ, судя по всему, Прескоро выставить за двери! Вот в тишине и беспокойстве Экзамен подходил к концу. Кому являлась леность свойством, Тех было видно по лицу. Вот труд весь собран, в пакет сложен — Отправится, видать, в столицу. Министр, коль писал бы тоже, Не получил бы единицу?.. XIV Вот и конец событий многих — Две трети лета впереди, И отдых от учений строгих Теперь неплохо бы найти. Компьютер? Это не решенье, По крайней мере, little partМалая часть.: Зачем же продолжать сиденье, Когда лишь встали из-за парт? Читать? Уже получше тема, Ведь книга многое хранит. Кто книги чтит, тот правит теми, Кто перед телеком сидит. А, кстати, в лете выпускничьем, Пожалуй, дивен тот прикол: Искать лит-ру придётся лично, Ведь список не дают на стол. Ещё писательство, заметьте, На выходных — хороший шаг: Вы б не читали строки эти, Коль это было бы не так. А спорт, походы и гулянье — Какое лето же без них? Каникул в том-то и призванье, Чтоб физактив зазря не стих. Однако между всем вот этим Нельзя и веру ослаблять: Чтоб день прошёл в счастливом свете, Молитвой надо начинать. Не знаешь, чем себя занять, Иль слишком тяжко твоё бремя? Стяжай во храме благодать, И не потратишь даром время. Сегодня в церкви все, кто можно, За всё ведь благодарны Богу: И год прошёл учебный сложный, И доброго случилось много. Звучат хвальные песнопенья, И Бог в души стучится дверцу. За что воздать благодаренье, Пускай тебе подскажет сердце. Алёша грустен саму малость, Но и не ропщет ни чуть-чуть; То испытание досталось: Еды нет в доме (whyПочему — не суть). Когда простое не тревожит, Излишеств много хочет тело, И образумиться лишь может, Когда идут преграды в дело. Увы, лишь повстречав тревогу, Когда подкралася беда, Народ идёт скорее к Богу, А надо ведь с Ним быть всегда. Но, может быть, узревши милость, Вернее станет человек: Во скорби вера утвердилась И сохранилася навек. Так Алексей, познавши горе, Лишь верит Богу: «Всё управь, И как кориться Твоей воле, Меня, о Господи, наставь». А служба длинная сегодня, Но тем и лучше: ты стоишь — В душе лишь благодать Господня, Покой лишь, сладостная тишь. Пришло к концу богослуженье, И тут священник изрекает: «Для прихожан есть объявленье: Сегодня праздник, каждый знает, И храма день. Так мы желаем Поздравить всех по мере сил. Во славу Божью угощаем Любого, кто б ни попросил». Собралась очередь большая, Но нет толкучки, как в столовой. От счастья Алексей, рыдая, Благодаренья молвит слово. Вперёд не лезет, уступает, Но вот в конце его черёд. — Избыток есть. Не помешает? — Спасибо, если можно… — Вот. Так не осталась без награды Та вера, что смести нельзя. — Ну, слава Богу. Лету рады? Тогда идём гулять, друзья! Эпилог Этап огромный в жизни сзади, И школа с детством позади. Уж можно снесть в костёр тетради… Но лучше их потом найти! Недолгой будет передышка: Грядёт ведь скоро институт, Но до тех пор свобод — с излишком, Так силы на год пусть придут. Уж скоро бегать подаваться, Следить за рейтингом онлайн, И за «бюджетку»Бюджетные места, обучение на которых оплачивает государство. волноваться, Надеясь, что всё будет fineХорошо. Июль уж; сервер перегружен, Где подаются документы (Админам будто и не нужен — Потерпят абитуриенты). Но огласили вот итоги — Душа студентов очень рада: Пройти на «top»Топ, вершина, в данном случае — наиболее престижные места. не вышло многим, Зато солдатом быть не надо. Что будет дальше — молвить сложно, Но мненья сходятся на том: Расширить круг камрадов можно, Друг друга не забыв притом, Направить в море знаний парус. Не захлебнуться б жизнью новой! Знай: не содержит «Gaudeamus»«Gaudeamus» — международный гимн студентов. Про неученье, пьянки слово! Но то уже другой рассказ; Потом его подам вам, братцы. А что ж творил девятый класс, Десятым став именоваться? Вздохнули дети с облегченьем: Минул экзамен, словно сон — Вкусили лето с наслажденьем, Науку сбросив в дальний фон. Не всем учиться вместе снова — Уходят кто, тем в добрый путь… Но можно students’овУчеников ждать новых — Кто в класс придёт, всяк другом будь! Лишь год грядёт учёбы мерной, А дальше — бремя выпускничье: Пройдя дорогой знаний верной, Пронесть свой клад везде с отличьем. На сем и завершим поэму (А может, и в стихах роман — Смотря, какую выбрать схему: Здесь не один сюжет был дан). Первей всего, я благодарен, Что вы дошли до этих строк: Иной сейчас такой прям барин, Что в чтении не видит прок. Что б ни искали в сих страницах, Надеюсь, вы смогли найти. Возник, быть может, смех на лицах Во время книжного пути. А коль вы сами — персонажи (Иль други ваши) в сих куплетах, Пускай же каждый из вас скажет: Аль удалась затея эта? Ведь кто героями случились, Тем благодарен я вдвойне: Чрез вас всех строки те родились И под перо попали мне! Ну, а сторонний пусть читатель Лишь укрепится в мысли той: Прекрасна жизнь, и школа, кстати, Всегда в ней словно дом родной! Сноски __NOEDITSECTION__ Категория:Поэзия Категория:Лиро-эпос Категория:Стихотворения про учёбу Категория:Юмористические стихотворения